111789-gg-carbine
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Explain to me why the f are you doing RBgs? 1. Gear only goes to 1500 2. Rating is going to be reset Sign up for practice BG for all your PVP needs | |} ---- It wasn't the time it took to implement things--- it was the choices that they made after all that time. When people tell you pvp is broken, you don't wait 3 months to release something that makes pvp even worse. You hotfix the glaring flaws in the arena system, or disable it until it works. Disabling arena to remove the abuse of pvp boxes-- good. Not disabling arena to fix the ability to dodge without rating loss for 3 months? -- bad Or even my 2nd favorite bug. Carbine implemented a long and tedious attunement system, that only lets you do 1 step at a time. Once you've gone through the task of getting 20+ players attuned and scheduled, there's a bug that removes the GUILD LEADERS attunement status, effectively destroying the raiding guild. After reading about it, Carbine does not have a fix for it, and simply asks people to make (and attune) a new character. Obviously the best choice is to make your alt the guild leader and play on the non-GM character, but that's besides the point. Or the one that made spellslingers unable to use an ability / no idea what their cooldowns are in an interrupt heavy pve / pvp game. That one lasted a month, and lowers the quality of life of people that play slinger tremendously: you know, the most played class in the game. Or let's not forget the fact that they cut heals in half, removing any reason for a healer to play in PvP. It's like someone from GW2 came over and said, "hey heals don't matter in pvp," and so Carbine was like, YEA YOURE RIGHT / *cupcake*healers. | |} ---- Well this is probably more due to the fact that the servers are all very top heavy at this point. This happens to most severs in most games a few months after they open. I can walk around in low level zone in wow for instance and never see a soul. HOWEVER. I do agree that server mergers are desperately needed, like ASAP. The fact that the population is so spread out over so many servers give the impression (whether its true or not) that the game is a ghost town. Opening those servers at launch was the worst mistake carbine could of made. Pretty much this. Little to no incentive to que for RBG over practice atm. After they made these announcement I noticed my RBG ques shot up and my PBG ques got super short. | |} ---- ---- That is awfully optimistic! | |} ---- Haha you silly :P. As for the tedious attunement progress just to be attuned for a specific raid should not have been implemented or at all for the matter. Being attune for a raid should be at a easy or moderate level for solo and certain dungeon content. If something needs to be tedious grinding then leave that for specific legendaries items in my opinion. Players taking a break at the moment plus I'm pretty sure nothing but 1800 ratings are queuing for rateds which will be unfair for those under 1500. Depending how drop 3 is will determine how many will come back to WS. | |} ---- I would be surprised if many come back. | |} ---- /agree if enough of the glaring problems are addressed properly people will return. It sounds like the are fixing the itemization problems as 95% of supposed upgrades weren't upgrades at all. This really hurt designing a gearing path for players. The insane rune system is getting fixed with the ability to reroll slots and add new rune slots. Now lets hope they fix all the rune sets (general, elder, pvp and class) so we have something to put in our gear once it's fixed. reseting the pvp ratings is a waste of time imo. the system is flawed at it's root. I still think introducing a 2nd tier pvp currency is the best way to unlock pvp upgrades. A currency that you only earn by winning the match. Prestige for participating. 2nd Tier Currency for winning. | |} ---- Tbf Ravenous is well known to be dead people all went to hazak. Others quit. | |} ---- Adding a second currency to pvp won't have much impact unless its a new season and everyone is starting fresh. | |} ---- ---- ---- Uh, W* has the most complete endgame of any post release MMO I can remember (and I can remember quite a few). The top raiding guilds haven't even completed DS yet.... It's pretty robust. Bugs suck, but there are hardly any in W* compared to other MMO's out. SWTOR? half the WB's have been bugged since launch; and still are. Can't run a single flashpoint with out some clipping issue or glitch / bug popping up (my favorite is Revan's disembodied lightsaber in the Foundry) Yet Here's carbine taking out bugs in droves before the games even 6 months old. Complain all you want, thats pretty much unheard of. | |} ---- Sure thing buddy, and the population isn't low either. This game doesn't have bugs, and you setting me straight on how wrong I am. It's ok, we all like to play pretend sometimes. | |} ---- If the word goes out that Drop 3 is promising then subs will return. They liked the game for a reason in the first place. It's just like WoW right now since many are unsubbed til WoD and if it looks good then more will return. | |} ---- ---- Pop dropped ~60% since launch (going by data aggregation sites like Raptr, Overwolf, and the release numbers) Thats a big drop... but that also means we still have 150-200k players among the 30 some servers. That's not a bad pop TBH, once the server situation gets cleaned up and concurrency issues are fixed there won't be a problem.... | |} ---- ---- PVE'ers may come back not sure the PVP crowd would. To be honest a lot of other MMOs were smart in leaving season 1 for some time after launch to clear out some bugs and also to have a more sizeable max level population. While the things they are fixing like rune slots, RNG (to some extent) are all getting fixed, and all to be honest none of these reasons are the main reason why people probably quit. I didn't see anyone put a I quit thread and say... only reason why I quit is because of random rune slots etc etc. But I hope you are right, I enjoy the combat system and PVP when working right is very fun. But all the guilds that have no activity for weeks/months... you think they are going to magically show back up? The people who are still patrolling (or is that trolling) the forums may come back. But this weekend I played more SC2 than wildstar and I don't see a reason why I would play wildstar now that most of my friends have returned to other MMOs. | |} ---- Hold that thought. http://www.kdbdw.com/bbs/download/187891.pdf?attachmentId=187891 | |} ---- It would've been better to start that way, true. Though a lot of people still dont have their 1800 set. Giving them the ability to work towards it would help imo. Well, after the first few week of 1800s pug stomping because they will all be ranked the same a new players in starter gear... the flip side is maybe crushing 1800s who suck at pvp and bought their 1800 rank will provide some entertainment 8D | |} ---- I am assuming those are in billions of South Korean wons? Which is actually very close to the same as in US$MM. However without knowing how much expected revenue they are getting from: CREDD, Server Transfer, Money shop type items (for sure there will be something for Christmas) Just a lot of meaningless numbers. That being said the amount of revenue from CREDD and server transfers may be skewing the early revenue more than box sales. CREDD did come into Q2 as it was available towards end of June 2014. | |} ---- Hrm. To me this looks like Wildstar is expected to pull in less than half the revenue stream of any of of NCSoft's other, older games by 4th quarter 2014. (Slightly over half of Lineage II's expected revenue as the only exception.) It's also the only one showing a steep decline due to the post-launch drop-off -- all the others are pretty stable since they're out of their immediate post-launch period. If these numbers turn out to be on the mark, that's a nasty sharp downward trend, even if it bottoms out there and doesn't drop any lower in 1Q 2015. Carbine is probably going to need to do something to boost revenue as $9 million (roughly equal to $9 billion South Korea Won, which is what this report is in) over three months is only $3 million per month, and that's probably going to be mostly eaten up in ongoing running costs and further development costs, with very little of that actually being profit. To me this says "F2P incoming!" within no more than six months. It's gonna get interesting. | |} ---- Really depends how big the development team is and there salaries. US$36million per year does pay for: Lets say 3 big offspace that is either rented or being depreciated... assume yearly cost US$6million (covering utilities in there too, cost is very dependent on where office space is set up) Servers 29 servers... lets be really pessimistic and say it costs US$100k per server per year... uS$3million This leaves US$27million for salaries/other operating costs... I would be surprised if they have more than 50 full time programmers and probably aonther 100 people in other roles... assuming 100k annual salary that puts you at US$15million So still leaves US$12million for other operating costs. All above numbers are purely speculative, and I have no insider information nor am I aware of the average salary for a programmer. Not really super profitable with those numbers... but then again you can try to maximize revenue by bringing in new products (cash shop, new reason for people to need plat ie buy credd, more subs, new game sales) or cut operating costs (what most MMOs have done recently:( ). | |} ---- I think F2P or B2P is going to be the next genre trend for future mmorpgs. I don't know why though. | |} ---- ---- ----